How the West was VicTORIous
by bluecinderella4
Summary: While trying to come up with an idea for a skit, Tori fantasizes that she and her pals are characters in a western fantasy.


**You know, a lot of people don't like Westerns nowadays. While contemplating whether or not I wanted to watch **_**True Grit**_** I decided to watch **_**High Noon**_** again. **_**High Noon **_**is one of the best westerns ever made that 20****th**** century presidents would watch it for like inspiration! Recently discovering 90's sitcom **_**Step by Step**_**, I watched my favorite episode where Frank (the patriarch) dreams that he and his family are in the Old West in one of the most hilarious episodes ever. That wasn't the only sitcom do that either.**

**So I've decided to do a **_**Victorious **_**story set in the old west. I'll explain some more stuff at the end after reading. Oh, flashback is real world and regular font is the western fantasy if there's any confusion. And if you're looking for some romance I managed to squeeze in some Bade, Cabbie, and even Tandre (but not necessarily in that order)**

**WARNING: this is one chapter and I'm pretty sure will be pretty long. You have been warned.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>The kids in Sikowitz's class were sitting in their seats bored while Sikowitz absentmindedly watched the television screen of the miniature TV he had brought into his classroom.<em>

_Tori raised her hand (as if Sikowitz noticed that gesture anyway). "Sikowitz, why are we watching another western today?"_

"_Ssh," Sikowitz waved to her._

_Tori leaned closer to Andre. "Did he just shush me?"_

"_I guess Sikowitz likes westerns," Andre defended._

"_Read the board," Sikowitz pointed to the board while focusing his attention to the film._

_Tori did as instructed and read it aloud to the classroom. "The focus for watching a series of western films- not only for entertainment, if any- is for film history purposes."_

_Sikowitz turned off the movie and addressed his class. "Precisely, I couldn't have said it better myself."_

"_But you-"_

"_These western films were immensely popular during the Golden Age of Hollywood and yet for some reason their popularity has dwindled. No one seems to like westerns anymore."_

"_But what about all these new western movies?" Beck asked. "Like _True Grit _or _3:10 to Yuma_?"_

"_They're remakes."_

_Cat had a confused look on her face. "So _Fievel Goes West_ is a remake?"_

"_Of course not dear ditzy Cat; but it pays tribute and homage to the original western frontier."_

"_Like how _Blazing Saddles _makes fun of the old west?" Robbie pointed out._

"_Or like when those cheesy TGIF sitcoms do those clichéd western fantasies," Rex added._

_Sikowitz put his hand to his chin in thought and nodded. "Yes, I suppose both of those do parody the western genre."_

_Jade raised her eyebrow to Sikowitz. "Are you actually teaching us something?"_

"_Good Gandhi I believe I am." He pinched himself to make sure he was awake. "Hmm, this isn't a dream. And because I'm actually doing my job I'm instating a homework assignment." This made the class groan. "You, the students, are required to write at least five pages about the western genre. It can be an essay, a critique, different western movies, or any other creative way of your choosing." The bell rang and instantly Sikowitz put his hands to his ears. "Good Gandhi the ringing's back!"_

"_It's the bell you whackjob."_

"_Is it?" Sikowitz looked around before shrugging. "Alright, you may leave."_

_The class dismissed itself as the sextet of friends (and Rex) gathered around Tori's locker. "So," Tori began, "how are you guys gonna do your assignment?"_

"_I'm not doing it," Jade point blankly stated._

"_Yeah, me neither," Beck agreed._

_Tori turned to Andre. "How 'bout you Andre?"_

"_I'm not doin' it either," Andre confessed._

"_What? Why not?"_

"_It's Sikowitz, he's not serious."_

"_I thought he was."_

"_Sikowitz never gives out homework," Robbie reminded. "He probably forgot to take his coconut milk today."_

"_I don't like coconut milk," Cat had veered off topic. "One time my brother wanted to take me hula dancing and he suggested using a real coconut bra. So-"_

"_Do we really have to hear this?" Jade rudely interrupted. "No offense, but I'm real tired of hearing about your brother doing stupid things. When are your parents gonna put him in the psych ward?"_

"_We tried that last week…it didn't go so well. My brother's not allowed back at the hospital."_

"_I don't wanna know."_

_Tori brought the focus back. "Well, I'm gonna do the assignment anyway."_

"_Teacher's pet."_

"_No need for insults. It's just in case Sikowitz does remember he assigned homework I would have gotten it done."_

"_Tori," Andre began, "we're talking about Erwin Sikowitz. This man forgets to shower on a regular basis. How do you suppose he's gonna remember assigning homework?"_

"_I'd still like to be prepared in case. Besides, I always do homework; it's like a bad habit."_

_Andre shrugged. "So, how are you gonna do it? Essay? Critique? Analysis of western movies?"_

"_I think I wanna do a little skit."_

"_A skit?"_

"_I don't know if that's such a good idea," Beck protested._

"_Let her do it," Jade's smile was sort of sly. "If she wants to try to write a western skit at least five pages in length, I say let her suffer."_

_Tori's face expressed anxiety. "Suffer? What do you mean suffer?"_

"_I let you figure it out for yourself," Jade left the area, Beck following shortly after._

"_What does she mean by suffer?" Robbie and Cat shrugged and went off together. "Andre?"_

_Andre was focused on an entirely different matter. "Is it me or are Cat and Robbie leaving together all the time now? I'm noticin' they always show up together too. You think they're-"_

"_ANDRE!"_

"_Dang girl!"_

"_Yes, I think there's something going on between them but can we please focus on what Jade meant by me suffering?"_

"_Seems kinda selfish."_

"_Andre!"_

"_Sorry Tori, I dunno what Jade means by that. Maybe she said that because she likes to see people- mostly you- in pain."_

"_That's true. But doing a skit for a non-script writing class can be kinda hard."_

"_I know, but Sikowitz said to be creative and I think doing a western skit is creative."_

"_Alright; but don't count on us guys helpin' you."_

"_Thank you for the support, Andre."_

…

_The day dragged on longer and Tori had been sitting at her kitchen table for hours struggling with the homework she had decided to do. "Ugh! Why is this so hard?"_

"_Need some homework help?" her mother asked._

"_I don't think you can help Mom."_

"_Well if you change your mind ask Trina. Your father and I are going to some Policemen Dinner."_

"_Have fun."_

"_No promises," Holly quietly shut the door as she left._

"_I'd rather be going there than stuck here." Tori lamented to herself as she stared at the paper in front of her; the only words written on the paper being her name. Letting out a yawn, she rested her head on the table. "Maybe if I rest my head for a bit." She let out another yawn, closed her eyes, and before she knew it, Tori was asleep._

**…**

Tori lifted her head off the hard surface and with her eyes closed let out another yawn.

"How was yer nap, Sheriff?"

Tori opened her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar setting. But she had a good idea on where she might be. "Am I in the old west?"

"Old west?" standing in front of her was Sinjin in some weird hat and carrying a large camera on a tripod. "I don't reckon there's nothin' old 'bout the west, Sheriff."

"Sheriff? Why do you keep calling me sheriff? I thought sheriffs in the old west were men."

"Sheriff David had to take leave after gettin' a bullet right in the gut."

"David? As in David Vega? Did my dad get shot?"

"I got the scoop right here, Sheriff," Sinjin dropped an olden time newspaper at her feet. "Courtesy o' yours truly."

"You reported this?"

"Sure 'nuff. I'm the town reporter."

"You're the town reporter."

"Darn tootin'."

"Please don't ever say that again." Tori read the newspaper. "Oh my God, my dad got shot."

"He's alright though."

"Phew."

"Shame he didn't have a deputy sheriff like any good sheriff oughta."

"Deputy sheriff? Like a backup sheriff?"

"Are ya feelin' alright there, Sheriff?"

"Wait, I'm sheriff?"

"Why a-course ya are."

"I thought-"

"No one else'd take the job so Judge Dickers decided the son o' the sheriff take over. 'Course, Sheriff David didn't have no son; so they made you sheriff, Sheriff."

"I'm not sure if I should be offended by that. And stop calling me Sheriff! Just call me Tori."

"Okay then Sheriff Tori."

"Stop calling me that!"

"It's the law o' the west; ya gotta call yer town sheriff Sheriff."

"Well, you don't have to call me sheriff."

"S'gonna be a hard habit to break."

Tori sighed and then eyed Sinjin's outfit. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Like what?" He looked at his outfit. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt and fancy black suspenders- a red bowtie resting near his collar and a black derby hat atop his curly hair. "This is my regalar outfit."

"Is it?"

"Maybe ya could use a drink there Sheriff Tori."

"I'm too young to drink."

"Too young to drink? There ain't no drinkin' age limit."

"There isn't?"

"Shoot no! So long as yer over the age o' twelve or ya got permission from yer Pa it's alright to get drinks at the local saloon."

"Well, I've always wanted to see an old timey saloon."

The ringing of church bells encompassed the area. "Well I'll be a son of a gun; it's time fer the weddin'."

"Wedding?"

"Darn tootin'! As town reporter, I gotta report on it fer the paper."

"Well, have fun."

"But as sheriff, you gotta be a witness."

"What?"

"It's the law o' the land that a sheriff be a 'ficial witness to a weddin'."

"Well…I do like weddings."

"Alrighty then, I'll give ya a lift in my wagon."

"Wagon? Like a station wagon?"

"Are ya sure you're okay Sheriff?"

Tori started to laugh. "I get it. This is like a prank thing."

"Prank? Golly, I reckon I don't know whatcha mean by that Sheriff."

"Where's the hidden camera?"

"Hidden camera?" Sinjin looked at his camera. "Ya mean like one o' these? Be kinda hard to hide a camera like this wouldn't it Sheriff?"

Tori stepped outside of the building and looked around. She was in a small town with nothing but wooden buildings and old fashioned wagons with horses. And she couldn't make out anything modern. "You guys are good at this." She stepped into the street. "Okay, you got me! I fell for it! Have a laugh, I'm gullible."

"Ya sure you're alright Sheriff? If ya want I can get the town doctor, he ain't goin' to the weddin'."

Tori became exasperated. "I give up! I'll just go along with everything."

Sinjin shrugged. "Come on Sheriff, I'll take ya to the church."

"Yeah, okay. Who's getting married?"

"Jeezum crow Sheriff, ya sure you're alright?"

"I uh…hit my head. Lost bits and pieces of my memory."

"Alrighty then; I ain't gonna question ya Sheriff."

"Thanks Sinjin."

"Sinjin?"

"Let me guess, your name's not Sinjin?"

"Shoot no. If ya actually read the paper you'd know my name is Simon van Cleef."

"But your last name's still van Cleef?"

"Ya sure I can't take ya to the town doctor's?"

"I'll be fine."

"Still, lemme help ya onto the wagon." Simon led Tori to his wagon, helped her on, put his camera in the back, and situated himself for driving. "I'm sure you'll feel better."

"I hope so. Simon, you still didn't tell me who's getting married?"

"Why Miss Kitty accepted Ritchie's hand in marriage and today's the day they get 'emselves hitched."

"Miss Kitty? Like the lead singer in a saloon?"

"Miss Kitty is the lead singer in the saloon."

"Never mind. Who's Ritchie?"

"Ritchie manages the General Store. Maybe if ya saw the both o' 'em you'd 'member 'em?"

"Maybe. And if I saw someone I know like you I'm sure I'll run into someone else."

"But ya didn't know me."

"Can we just go to the wedding?" Simon shrugged and took hold of the reins to get his horse going to the church.

…

Arriving at the church, Simon whistled. "Looks like the whole town done showed up." He parked his wagon and helped Tori down. "Spot anyone ya know Sheriff?"

Tori looked amongst the crowd. "Is that…" she squinted, "…it's Andre!" Tori ran over to Andre. "Andre, hi. I'm so glad to see you."

Andre raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Andre? Y'all must be lookin' for someone else. I'm Andrew."

"An_drew_?"

Andrew nodded. "You okay Sheriff?"

"I…I don't know."

"Ya lookin' forward to today's weddin'?"

"I guess. I just wish I knew who was gettin' married."

Simon brushed past Andrew. "Sheriff's not well today."

"Sinji-Simon!"

"It's alright Sheriff," Andrew assured. "You're under a lotta stress from…ya know."

"No, what don't I know?"

"I don't think we should talk 'bout it today; today's 'bout Ritchie and Kitty gettin' hitched."

"Yes, fine. Do I have to go to the reception too?"

"It's optional, but if ya wanna, the reception's at the saloon."

"The saloon?"

Andrew nodded. "Well, Miss Kitty's still gotta perform."

"Okay then."

"Plus Ben's decided to serve first drinks free o' charge."

"Ben?"

"Ben, the saloon owner's son and all 'round best bartender this side of the Mighty Mississippi."

"Sounds too good to be true. Hey, since I don't really know anyone, can I sit next to you at the wedding?"

Andrew sucked air through his teeth while making a 'tsk' noise. "Be kinda hard for ya to sit next to the piano player."

"You're playing the piano?"

"Kitty requested I do; I always play piano when she performs at the saloon. 'Sides, the sheriff always sits in the front pew with the fam'ly."

"They do?"

"Didn't yer Daddy tell ya anythin' bout bein' sheriff?"

"No, I guess not."

"I best head inside and take my place at the piano. Don't forget to tell Luke you're here."

"Luke?"

"The preacher man. Knowin' Luke he's already at the standin' at his place at the altar."

"Luke…preacher man…altar…right." Walking in a sort of daze, Tori went into the church and to the altar where Lane was standing. "Lane?"

"Pardon?" Unlike the others she met, this person didn't speak with a typical accent of a character in a western film.

"Finally someone who-"

"Sheriff, it's me Luke."

"Luke?" the man nodded. "Not Lane?"

"Are you alright?"

"I…I…I'm not sure. Why don't you speak with the typical western accent?"

"I'm not from here originally; you know this sheriff."

"I do?"

"If you're not well you should go see the town doctor. You can miss a wedding under emergency circumstances."

"No, no, it's fine. I'd like to know who's getting married." Luke gave her a confused look. "I'm not feeling like myself today."

"Yes, well I hope you feel better soon. And do send my regards to your injured father next time you see him."

"Yeah," Tori walked over to an open spot in the front pew. "So Lane is Luke, Andre is Andrew, and Sinjin is Simon but David is still David and I'm still Tori."

"Psst," someone behind Tori leaned forward, "ya don't wanna be caught talkin' to yourself. Doin' somethin' like that can get ya sent to the sheriff's for questionin'."

"I am the sheriff," Tori turned around. "Beck?"

"Beck?" Beck looked behind him. "Are ya mistaken, Sheriff? It's me Ben Oliver, the saloon bartender."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of you."

"Only heard o' me? Sheriff, you and I go way back."

"What?"

"We've been pals since we was little."

"We have?"

"You feelin' okay Sheriff?"

"I'm sure the sheriff's just feelin' dandy," Jade- or a Jade look-alike- brushed past Ben and sat beside him.

"Jade?" Tori asked for clarification.

"You know my name is _Jane_, Sheriff; you've seen me perform with Miss Kitty and that awful Katrina at the saloon."

"Katrina? Like…like Trina?"

"Ya sure you're okay Sheriff?" Ben asked.

"I'm…I'm not myself today."

"Alright, I ain't gonna question ya."

"Jus' so long as ya do yer job and keep an eye out fer Emmett Sikowitz," Jane informed her. "Ritchie and Miss Kitty don't want him at the weddin'."

"Sikowitz? Why isn't Sikowitz allowed to come to the wedding?"

"Emmett Sikowitz the town drunk at a function like this? You musta lost yer mind Sheriff."

"Sheriff," Ben began, "they don't want Sikowitz here at the weddin' 'cause o' his…just 'cause o' him in general. But chances're he's more than likely gonna be at the reception 'cause ya can't keep the town drunk away from the local saloon."

"I can't?" Tori inquired with confusion. "But can't I throw him in jail or something?"

"Why? Emmett Sikowitz ain't done no harm to nobody. It just ain't a good idea to bring him to an event like this where he can easily disrupt the peace."

"But…oh never mind. So Ritchie and Miss Kitty are getting married? How long have they been together?"

Ben shrugged. "It's hard to say how long they've been together, but he asked her Daddy for her hand in marriage a week ago exactly."

"So they've been together for a while, but only got engaged last week?"

"Ritchie and Kitty's got some serious history together, Sheriff. He always loved her but never got 'round to courtin' her. Kitty liked him too, but he never got round to courtin' and she didn't think he had any romantic interest. 'Course they've always been the best o' friends."

"Then how did they hook up?"

Ben looked at Jane confused, but Jane shrugged. "You're askin' how they ended up together?" Tori nodded. "It's a real romantic tale."

"Ooh, I love romance. What happened?"

"Kitty was performin' with Jane and Katrina when…" Ben took a pause, "…when he came in."

"He?"

"Best not to mention his name in polite society."

"But who is the he?"

"Miss Kitty's former beau."

"Oh."

"He was a real jackass to her. Said he loved her, but he was real rough to her and tried to force her into marryin' him. One day he comes in all angry and he gives her face a smack while she tries to defend herself in the spat he started."

"No!"

"Well Ritchie took notice of this and he finally defended Kitty's honor."

"What Ritchie do?"

"Ritchie tried to get her beau to back off, but he wouldn't. Kitty's beau tried to get rough with Ritchie, and Ritchie ain't the fightin' type o' guy. So Kitty's beau pulls out his gun and shoots Ritchie right in the shoulder."

"Oh my God!"

"Then the beau grabbed Kitty and puts the gun to her head sayin' if anyone tried anythin' funny he'd shoot her. Well he thought Ritchie was gonna stay back, but nope. Ritchie snuck up behind him with a whiskey bottle and hit Kitty's beau upside the head knockin' him to the ground. Then he said 'that ain't no way to treat a lady like Kitty' and the whole saloon cheered as Sheriff David hauled Kitty's beau away. Kitty ran into Ritchie's arms both frightened and excited and thanked him and that's when Ritchie told her he loved her and he'd be damned if he let anyone harm her."

"Aww…but did he really have to use the word 'damn'? It's not a nice word. I couldn't help but notice you use the word jackass too."

Ben seemed to ignore this. "Anyway, that's when Ritchie and Kitty had their first kiss."

"Aww."

"One of the most romantic kisses I ever did see." Jane cleared her throat to bring attention to herself. "But uh…" Ben put his arms around Jane, "…it didn't compare to any o' Jane's kisses." Jane stifled a laugh and she and Ben kissed each other.

"You and Jane are together? Why does this surprise me?"

"Yep, been together longer 'bout two years; plan on gettin' married someday."

"So why don't you?"

"Her Daddy won't let me marry her."

"Really? Can't you just elope?"

"And leave town?" Jane questioned. "If we elope we can never come back to town. 'Sides, it ain't proper to marry unless the girl's Daddy approves of her beau."

"Jane's pa don't really like me 'cause I run the saloon and he's one of them political people," Ben explained. "So we're waitin' fer him to change his mind."

"Or die, whatever comes first."

"That sounds a bit morbid," Tori commentated. Piano music started to fill the church. "Ooh, it's about to start." She took a quick glance toward the altar where another familiar friend was standing. "Robbie?"

"Robbie?" Ben whispered back. "I don't know who you're thinkin' of Sheriff, but that there's our groom."

"So Robbie is Ritchie and Ritchie is marrying Kitty. And if Kitty is who I think she is then Robbie's marrying…" Tori did a fake laugh, "…no. There's no way Robbie's marrying-"

"Ssh," Jane shushed.

"Did you just shush me?"

"Stand up, Sheriff; here comes the bride."

"Right!" Tori stood up as the bride and her father made their way down the aisle. "Cat?" Tori mouthed to herself as a smiley bride made her way to the altar. "Robbie's marrying Cat?"

"Sit down, Sheriff!"

"Right!" Tori quickly sat down as Luke opened his Bible. Tori couldn't help but notice how enamored Robbie and Cat (technically Ritchie and Kitty) were enamored with each other and managed to sneak cute glances at each other. "Aww, they look…just like they do back home."

"Ssh!"

"Sorry!" Tori's thoughts of what was transpiring in this town were interrupted when Luke gave the okay for Ritchie to kiss the bride. Tori watched as the bride and groom shared their first passionate kiss as man and wife and she couldn't help but glance at the piano player before quickly diverting attention back toward the altar.

…

After the wedding, the reception was at full swing at the saloon and everyone was in high spirits and good moods- partly due to Ben offering first drinks free as a celebration. One person, however, didn't seem to be in the partying mood.

Tori sat alone at a table a few feet away from a bunch of men playing poker when Ritchie joined her. "Howdy Sheriff. You seem glum."

"Do I?"

"Somethin' wrong?"

"I'm just so confused. One minute I'm resting my head on a kitchen table and the next minute I'm here in the old west."

"Um...well…sorry Sheriff, I don't know what I oughta say here."

"A lot of people don't. Oh, congratulations on your wedding; I wish you guys happiness and luck."

"That's mighty kind of ya Sheriff, thank you."

"I noticed you carried Miss Kitty into the saloon, didn't that hurt your shoulder?"

"With all due respect Sheriff, I reckon it's not the best time to bring that up."

"WHY ISN'T ANYBODY TELLING ME ANYTHING?" All the eyes in the room fixated on Tori. "Carry on with your business," people went back to doing what they were doing. "It's just Andre…er Andrew said something about me being under stress and Ben and Jane aren't naming Kitty's ex-boyfriend."

"The town has been talkin' bout ya bein' sick today, Sheriff. Some say ya had an accident and hit yer head. Did ya lose some of your memory?"

"Yeah, I did. Tell me about Kitty's ex."

"I don't think it's best to talk 'bout him."

"Not even his name?"

"Don't ya read what Simon writes in the paper or…"Ritchie lowered his head and leaned closer to Tori, "…look at the wanted posters."

"Wanted posters?"

"The nearest one's in yer office. I suggest ya take a quick gander and come back."

"I should." Tori excused herself from the saloon and went to her office. "Wanted poster?" She searched for a poster. "A-ha!" She gazed at the picture. "Is that…that's Danny!" Ripping the poster off the wall she read it aloud. "_Wanted, Dirty Dan the Bandit for thieving, vandalizing, and murder._ Murder? That doesn't sound like something Danny would do," she continued to read the poster, "_Recently broke out of jail and fled the county. $500 reward._ Five-hundred bucks? Murder?" Tori tried to put the pieces together. "I still don't get it!" She slumped in her chair.

Andrew knocked on the door. "Sheriff?"

"What?"

"I couldn't help but notice ya leave."

"Andre…er Andrew, please tell me about Dirty Dan the Bandit?"

Looking around, Andrew quickly closed the door and knelt beside Tori. "Dirty Dan the Bandit?"

"Yeah, tell me all you know."

"He's the meanest, roughest, rudest guy this side of the Mighty Mississippi. Shot an old man 'cause the old man didn't move out of his way fast enough."

"Oh my God!"

"We didn't know who he was when he came 'round these parts. He took interest in Kitty and courted her. They were together fer a short while before he started actin' all mean and nasty toward her. No one dare say anythin' 'cause he's a mean feller with a gun, and he didn't hurt Miss Kitty in public, just talked mean to her and tried to pressure her into marryin' him. Do ya know 'bout the incident at the saloon?" Tori nodded. "Well Sheriff David arrested Dirty Dan after the incident at the saloon, but no one knew that he had cronies."

"Cronies? Like accomplices?"

Andre nodded and pointed to two other wanted posters that were on opposite sides of Danny's poster. "Tough Tug and Rough Ryder. Tug and Ryder come in here and shoot yer Pa and broke Dirty Dan outta jail. Before fleein', Sheriff David said that Dirty Dan told him he'd be back for revenge and he was gonna take what was rightfully his."

"Oh, that's reassuring."

"Dirty Dan's been gone 'bout a month now Sheriff. If he values his hide he ain't gonna come back."

"But he wants revenge!"

"And I'm sure he wants Miss Kitty back too."

"I got that Andrew, thanks."

The door to the sheriff's office burst open and in came Trina in her dance hall girl outfit. "Sheriff, I just gotta talk to ya!"

"Trina?"

"Trina?" Trina's face expressed confusion.

"Sheriff this here's Katrina Monet the town gossip," Andrew introduced.

Tori looked at Trina. "So you're not my sister?"

"With all due respect Sheriff, I think you'd know if ya had a brother or sister," Katrina commentated. "Sheriff, I done heard the worst piece o' gossip from Simon van Cleef, who heard it from the hotel clerk, who heard it from the train master, who heard it from-"

"Does this have a point?"

"Well-"

"There ya two are!" standing in the doorway in her dance hall girl outfit was Jane. "Miss Kitty wants to start the show, get a move on!" Jane curtseyed at Tori. "Beggin' yer pardon, Sheriff."

"Talk later, Sheriff?" Tori nodded at Katrina.

"Best get goin'," Andrew adjusted his bowtie. "Gonna see the show, Sheriff?"

"Why not," Tori walked out with Andrew back to the saloon. She took a seat near the stage while Andre went to the piano at the side of the stage.

"Mind if I sit next to ya, Sheriff?" Ritchie inquired.

"Go ahead," Tori gestured for him to sit down. "It is your wife after all…boy that felt weird to say."

"I quite enjoyed ya sayin' that."

"Hey, I saw what Jane and Katrina wear as backup dancers and it looks pretty…well…provocative."

"Ya sayin' it makes 'em look like floozies?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I agree witcha, Sheriff. And I wish all 'em men won't act the way they do when the ladies are on stage."

"And you're still letting Kitty do this?"

"Kitty loves performin'. I ain't gonna stop her from doin' what she loves."

"That's really cool of you to do that. A lot of guys wouldn't let their girls do that."

"Why? Ben feels the same way 'bout Jane, maybe even more protective. If a guy gets too rowdy and tries to get at the girls Ben pulls out his rifle."

"Really?"

"He does it at least once a day."

"How often does Kitty perform?"

"Three times. Durin' the lunch and dinner shows, and at the saloon closin'." The piano music started to play. "Ooh, Kitty's doin' one o' her best numbers; patrons can sing along to this one if they like."

"They have songs in the old west?"

"Ya sure you're alright Sheriff?"

"I don't know." Tori sighed and turned to the stage as the curtains opened. Standing in the typical 'Miss Kitty' outfit you see in the old west was who Tori knew as Cat. Kitty blew a kiss to her husband before she started her performance.

"Howdy boys," she waved to the crowd (who was now focused on the show). "Do ya ever miss the girl ya left behind?" The response she got was whistling and applause as the music picked up in tempo and Jane and Katrina joined Kitty on stage in the background.

_Is the girl you left behind out there tonight romancin'  
>Makin' eyes at someone else and singin'; is she dancin'<br>Oh, the girl you left behind you dream of when you're sleepin'  
>Puts the teardrops in your eyes from secrets she is keepin'<br>Have the fiddlers play a tune and dance the whole night away  
>Hope the girl you left behind will be there for you someday<br>Lonely is the wind that blows, you know you'll always miss her  
>Lonely is a lover's heart, if only you could<br>Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her_

_All the girls that leave behind could fill up California_  
><em>Just don't leave 'em too darn long, I think I oughta warn ya<em>  
><em>Absence makes the heart go cold, it makes a heart to wander<em>  
><em>If you stay there by their sides you'll feel your hearts grow fonder<em>

"Come on boys!" Kitty gestured for the men to sing.

**Hope you see her someday  
>Hope I find my way<br>Back to the girl I left behind**_  
><em>

Jane stepped forward to take a solo.

_So tell me you will never roam  
><em>**We swear we won't go roamin'**

Then Katrina followed suit with her solo.

_You'll be by your fireside  
><em>**We'll all be home sweet homein'  
>Kiss her, miss her, kiss her<br>**

This time all three girls shared a line in the song.

_So where's the girl you left behind  
><em>**She's waitin' for her sister**_  
><em>**We won't stop until we're home we'll hug and hug and kiss her  
>I'll find the girl<br>I'll find the girl  
>I'll find the girl<br>I'll find the girl**

_You'll find the girl_  
><em>You'll find the girl you left behind<em>  
><em>Tonight! Tonight! Tonight<em>  
><em>That's right<em>

_**Alright!**_

After it was all done the saloon roared with applause and whistles among shouts of "ENCORE! ENCORE!"

"I've heard that song somewhere," Tori tried to think of where she heard that song.

Kitty ran off the stage and brushed past the sheriff where her husband was waiting to embrace her. "Did ya enjoy the show Darlin'?"

"As always," Ritchie gave her another kiss.

Kitty turned to the sheriff. "Did ya enjoy the show Sheriff?"

Tori nodded. "Yeah, but isn't that song from a movie?"

"Movie? What in blue blazes is a movie?"

"Never mind."

"The town's been buzzin' bout ya bein' ill, Sheriff. Ya sure you're okay?"

"No, no I'm not. But-"

"Psst, Sheriff," Katrina led Tori away from the newlyweds and to a corner, "I need to tell ya 'bout the piece o' gossip I heard."

"The thing you heard from Simon, who heard it from the hotel clerk, who heard it from the train master?"

"Right. The trainmaster was told by a lost pony express rider that Dirty Dan the Bandit is comin' back for his revenge."

"Excuse you?"

Katrina pulled a paper out of the chest part of her dress. "The pony express rider gave this to the train master, who gave it to the hotel clerk 'cause he arrived on the mornin' train, who gave it to Simon 'cause Simon's the town reporter, and Simon gave it to me 'cause I was chattin' him up and he didn't wanna be the one to tell ya. I asked him how he didn't know this was gossip and he gave me the letter the pony express rider gave the train master, who gave it to the hotel clerk, who gave it to Simon, who gave it to me, and now I give to ya, Sheriff."

As is custom Tori read the letter aloud. "_To whom it may concern: y'all didn't hear it from me, Diamond Dusty, but this followin' Saturday at high noon Dirty Dan the Bandit and his men Tough Tug and Rough Ryder are comin' to face off with the Sheriff and take Miss Kitty away with him." _Tori looked at Katrina confused. "What's high noon?"

"High noon? High noon is the best time for a gunslingin' face-off. Ev'ryone makes a big deal outta high noon."

"Gunslinging face off?"

"Sure 'nuff, Sheriff. It's when the bad guy comes to town lookin' fer a duel and there's a duel at noon...high noon"

"Duel?"

"I reckon you'll come out victorious Sheriff. It ain't right fer a gentleman to shoot a lady."

"Good."

"Then again, Dirty Dan the Bandit ain't no gentleman." Tori let out an agonized moan. "Oh Sheriff, I have faith in ya. 'Sides, this might just be a lie."

"Sheriff! Sheriff!" Simon van Cleef came running over to her. "Sheriff, this telegram arrived to the postmaster just a min' ago."

"Postmaster?" Tori took the letter and this time read it to herself. "Okay, Dirty Dan the Bandit's comin' at high noon on Saturday."

"Saturday? Shoot Sheriff, that's tomorra!"

"Tomorra? As in _tomorrow_? TOMORROW!" All eyes fixated on Tori. "Why do you always look at me when I yell? Can't I yell without people staring? Go do your things!" Tori took a deep breath. "Okay, so Dirty Dan the Bandit is coming here tomorrow at noon to challenge me to a gun related duel and take Cat…I mean Kitty- who just married Ritchie- away with him and his band of thugs."

"Purdy much," Simon and Katrina agreed simultaneously.

"Anyone else want to be sheriff?"

"Can't," Simon declined. "The law o' the land says the sheriff's chosen by the town Judge."

"And it jus' ain't proper fer a lady to be sheriff," Katrina inputted.

"Okay I'm screwed," Tori seemed to have given up hope.

"Well, ya don't have to duel alone ya know," Simon reminded.

"I don't?"

"Naw! Dirty Dan's gonna have Tough Tug and Rough Ryder helpin' him."

"Good point," Katrina agreed. "Y'all should get yer deputy sheriff to help you."

"Deputy sheriff?" Tori looked at them confused. "I don't have a deputy sheriff."

"Then ya should get one," Simon point blankly stated. "Law o' the land allows the sheriff to choose a deputy sheriff."

"Would you guys…" Katrina and Simon scattered away in separate directions, "…thank you for your help!" Tori made her way across the room and over to the bar where she promptly slumped onto her seat.

"Somethin' wrong, Sheriff?" Ben asked as he was cleaning glasses.

"I'm gonna die."

"Yer illness is that bad?"

"No, worse."

"Sheriff, jus' how sick are ya?"

"I'm not sick. It's Dirty Dan the Bandit." After uttering that name the entire saloon gasped and some glasses were dropped. "I assume you've all heard of him?"

Kitty moved closer to the sheriff (with Ritchie following behind). "Sheriff, why did ya bring him up?"

"No reason."

"Well, there's gotta be a reason or else ya wouldn't-a brought him up," Ritchie suggested.

"Well, there's no reason so…" all the eyes in the saloon kept focusing on the sheriff. "…okay I can't lie to you guys! Dirty Dan the Bandit is coming here tomorrow at high noon for a duel." The saloon gasped. "So I think now's the best time to ask if anyone- male or female- would like to apply to be my deputy sheriff and help me in a duel." Instantly, the saloon patrons fled.

Ben whistled. "Don't recollect I've ever seen somethin' scare away all my patrons that bad."

When the dust settled all who remained in addition to the sheriff was Ben, Jane, Ritchie, Kitty, and Andrew. Tori surveyed the empty saloon. "People don't really like Dirty Dan do they?"

"Are ya certain he's showin' up Sheriff?" Kitty questioned for clarification. Tori handed Kitty the telegram and she, Ritchie, Jane, and Andrew read it together. Kitty gasped in fear and put her hand to her heart. "He's really comin back! He's comin' back and he wants to take me away."

"Well we ain't gonna let that happen!" Jane assured. "I'll volunteer to-"

"Oh no you won't!" Ben protested. "Jane, I love ya too much to let ya put yourself in danger like that."

"If ya love me, you'll lemme do this."

"No."

"I ain't gonna let 'em take my best friend away."

Ritchie stepped forward. "Then I volunteer to fight."

"Ritchie, no!" Kitty clutched onto him.

"Kitty, you're my wife now and I'm not gonna let anythin' happen to ya."

"I know, but…how can I say this without offendin' ya. Sweetie you're…well, ya…Darlin'—"

"You're a yella-belly chicken," Jane rudely finished. "You're a spineless, cowardly pile o' buffalo chips."

"I'm sure she means that nicer. 'Sides, you're shoulder's not all healed."

"And I'm purdy sure Kitty don't wanna be a widda woman anytime soon," Ben added. "Dirty Dan the Bandit is one o' the best and one o' the fastest gunslingers this side of the Mighty Mississippi…"

"Speaking of which," Tori began, "what side of the Mississippi are we on?"

"…and he's sure to get ya good. 'Member he shot ya in the shoulder before ya even had a chance to start to put up a fight."

"I know," Ritchie admitted. "But Kitty's with me now and I ain't gonna let anyone hurt her again."

"Rob…er Ritchie," Tori started, "I don't think you should fight either. You are pretty weak and cowardly."

"Hey!"

"And you just got married. You guys are totally in love with each other and I'd feel really bad if anything happened to either of you. All of you here are my friends and I don't want anything bad to happen to any of you…but I'm desperate." Tori looked at Ben.

Ben tried to find the words to say. "I would help ya, but chances are ev'ryone's gonna be hidin' out here and I gotta run the saloon and help hide Miss Kitty here. Plus if Dirty Dan comes into the saloon I gotta fight him off as best I can."

Tori turned to Andrew. "Andre please, I've never needed you as much as I need you now." In that moment of eye connection between the two, it seemed no one was going to speak up about Tori calling Andrew by a different name. "Please." Andrew only responded by putting his hands in his pants pockets and looking down on the ground shaking his head. "So I guess I have to do this alone? Thanks a lot," Tori stormed out of the saloon.

"Hey Sheriff," an inebriated Emmett Sikowitz was waiting outside the saloon, "if ya want, I'll be yer deputy," he concluded with a massive belch and then passed out.

Tori continued past the saloon as Kitty came running out to her. "Sheriff!" Tori turned to face her. "I wanna thank ya fer what ya did."

"For not letting Rob-I mean for not letting Ritchie fight?"

"If it means anythin' to ya, I'd-a fight witcha."

"You would?"

"No, but I thought it'd make ya feel better if I told ya that." Tori let out a small laugh. "Aww, I got ya to smile."

"I guess you did. Thanks Cat…Kitty."

"I couldn't help but notice ya called Andrew by a diff'rent name in the saloon. Does he remind ya of a lost loved one?"

"Did I call Andrew by another name? I didn't realize I did. Either way, I got his message. He's not gonna help me."

"I wish we could help ya Sheriff. Tell ya what, since ya been sick and what not why don't ya stay with Ritchie and me fer the night."

"Why not, I don't really have anyplace else to stay."

"Yay!" Kitty bounced up and down. "Come on, I'll help set a room up fer ya," she grabbed Tori by the arm and led her to the General Store.

"Kitty, this is a store."

"What's that 'sposed to mean?"

"I mean, there's no place for me to sleep."

Kitty giggled. "The store's like any other place o' business here. Downstairs is yer business, but upstairs is yer home."

"Huh, so that's why a lot of places have two stories."

"Sure 'nuff. Anyways, Ritchie's got some spare rooms upstairs I'll help ya set one up."

Tori looked around. "Hey, I thought you said the house part was upstairs," she pointed to a living area.

"That's the parlor, Sheriff. Parlors're never upstairs, ev'rybody knows that." Kitty hurried up the stairs while Tori continued to look around.

"Stuff was a lot cheap back then." Tori browsed at the merchandise. Catching her eye was one of those black masquerade masks that covered the eyes. "Why are there so many of these?" She was startled when a bell rang and indicated that someone entered the store. To her relief it was just Katrina. "Hi Katrina."

"Howdy Sheriff," Katrina greeted. "I just came by 'cause I needed me some hair ribbons."

"I don't really know if I should be touching any of the stuff. You should probably wait for Kitty."

"I was hopin' Ritchie would be here."

Tori suspiciously raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

"The town's all a-twitter 'bout him sellin' his prized horse to try and get some money."

"Oh, you want Ritchie's horse."

"I wanna know some offers he's gettin'. His horse sure is a beaut, and it's in good care 'cause Ritchie really loves that horse."

"So why's he sellin' it?"

"Fer cash money a-course. Business has been slow since his Mamaw passed and he says he wants to earn a decent livin' so that he can sell the store and Kitty can build a little house on the prairie and start themselves a family."

"Does Kitty know he's going to sell his horse?"

"No, I 'spose she don't know. I jus' wanna know some offers 'cause my Daddy could use a new horse fer his wagon. Do ya know if Ritchie's gonna come back?"

"I dunno, he should be here soon."

"I should still get me some ribbons then," Katrina started to search for ribbons. "How's yer search fer a deputy goin', Sheriff?"

"No one wants to help me. Half the town ran when I mentioned Dirty Dan the Bandit was coming back and my friends won't back me up."

"If it helps at all, I'll chip in fer yer casket and see that ya get a nice fun'ral service."

"Thanks Katrina."

"And I'll sing ya 'Amazin' Grace'." Katrina started to sing the song- horribly.

"THANK YOU KATRINA!'" This got Katrina to stop. "But that's not really helping"

"Sheriff, you're room's all ready," Kitty came back downstairs. "And is ev'rythin' alright? I coulda swore I heard somethin' dyin'."

"It was Katrina's singing."

"Hey!" Katrina objected.

"Oh," Kitty understood. "Hi Katrina."

"Hi Kitty. Can I buy some ribbon?"

"Sure," Kitty went behind the counter and to the old fashioned register.

"Hey Kitty," Tori began, "how much is that masquerade mask?"

"Masquerade mask?" Tori pointed to the mask she was looking at earlier. "Sheriff, that ain't no masquerade mask. This is the mask o' the Masked Stranger."

"Masked Stranger?"

Kitty nodded. "The Masked Stranger's a mysterious guy who hides in the shadows. He wears all black and hides his identity with this mask o'er his eyes."

"Is he a good guy?"

Kitty shrugged. "Alls anyone knows 'bout the Masked Stranger's he's the fastest gunslinger this side of the Mighty Mississippi."

"He's even faster than Dirty Dan the Bandit," Katrina added.

"But he always disappears before anyone can thank him or when a crowd starts formin'."

"So that's a replica of his mask?" Tori asked.

"It ain't the real thing a-course. No one's even came within five feet o' the Masked Stranger. But people- 'specially the little kids- were comin' in the store askin' Ritchie if they had the Masked Stranger's outfit. So Ritchie got the idea to sell the masks and it's one o' our biggest sellin' items to date."

"It helps that us ladies can use the when we wanna go to costume balls," Katrina inputted.

"Plus if bad guys wanna try disgusin' 'emselves this mask'll help."

Tori cocked her head to the side in thought. "People are interested in masked vigilantes; the more mysterious, the better. And no one knows who he is?" Kitty and Katrina shook their heads. "Dang it! I was hoping this Masked Stranger guy could help me out."

"The Masked Stranger only shows up when there's trouble; maybe he will help ya tomorra."

"You really think so?"

"No."

As Tori repeatedly slumped banged her head against the wall, Ritchie entered the store. "Hello ladies," he greeted. "Hello Darlin'," he gave his wife a kiss. "Did I miss anythin'?"

"Nope."

"Ritchie," Katrina moved closer to him and spoke in a whisper, "I'd like to talk to ya 'bout that offer."

Ritchie nodded. "Kitty, I'll be in the parlor with Katrina."

"KK!" Kitty waved.

"You're welcome to come in too Sheriff." Tori sighed and followed them into the parlor. "Alright Katrina, whaddya wanna know?"

"I was wonderin' what the highest offer was so far?" Ritchie pulled a crinkled up paper out of his pocket and handed it to Katrina. "These're some purdy weak offers."

"I know," Ritchie sat on the couch. "Rex is such a good horse and I've taken the finest care o' him. I wanna see that he gets a good home, but that I can still come and see him. I've had Rex ever since he was born and it'd be hard to part with him, but I need the money."

"Well, Daddy needs a horse fer his wagon and he's wanted to know the highest offer."

Tori sighed and reached for her wallet. "Here," she handed Ritchie a twenty dollar bill.

"What is this?" Ritchie looked at the green paper.

"It's a twenty dollar bill."

"Don't recollect I've ever seen one o' these."

"Twenty dollar bills look like that where I'm from. I figured it's probably a fortune here so I might as well give it to you."

"Why're ya givin' me this Sheriff?"

"I want to buy Rex for twenty dollars."

"Ya do?"

"And when Dirty Dan kills me, you can have him back and keep the money."

"Thank ya Sheriff, that's might kind o' ya."

"I didn't know what I was gonna spend that money on anyway."

"Well, lemme show ya yer new horse," Ritchie led Tori out of the parlor and to a backyard area where a cream colored horse with a black mane was tied to a post. "This here's Rex. Rex," now Robbie was talking to the horse, "This here's the Sheriff and she's yer new owner."

"There's just no escaping you is there Rex?"

"I'll let ya two get better acquainted; I'm gonna put this money away someplace safe." Ritchie left the two alone.

"So…" Tori stared at the horse. "…now what?"

"You got gipped girl!"

Tori's eyes went wide. "Did you just-"

"Talk?" Rex spoke like he did back in the present. "I had to! Someone's gotta tell you this is only your fantasy."

"Fantasy? Like a dream? So this isn't real?"

"When were you gonna catch on Tori?"

"So this could end anytime I want it to?"

"It doesn't end til after the final showdown."

"Oh, so I'm still gonna die."

"This is your story Tori! You make it any way you want! Heck if you wanted you could make it the next day already."

"I could?"

"You just can't skip over the showdown."

"Of course I can't. Well, let's just get this over with. How do I make it the next day?"

"Just close yer eyes tight and keep 'em closed for five seconds and you can make any change that you'd like to help wake you up faster."

"Okay. Well, I wish it was tomorrow." Tori closed her eyes tightly for five seconds.

…

Opening her eyes, she found herself back in the sheriff's office wearing a cowboy hat, a vest, boots with spurs, and a new pair of jeans with a pouch for a gun. "Ooh, the hat's included," she took off the hat and admired it before putting it back on. "So I'm in the sheriff's office." Stepping outside it was light out. "And it's lighter than it was a few seconds ago," she stole glances at people. "That guy's wearing a different outfit." She smiled in celebration. "The talking horse was right!"

"You're dang right I'm right!" Rex the horse was tied on a post outside the sheriff's office.

"If I can control the day change, I can-"

"Hold up hot stuff, you only get one."

"What? I can't change anything else."

"Nope."

Tori leaned against the horse and moaned in upset. "My fantasy's gonna need a miracle." She sighed. "I should go write out a will or something so people now when I die you go back to Ritchie." Tori walked in a zombie-like state back into the office and slumped into the chair at the desk, banging her head on the desk one time and letting it rest there until there was a knock on the door. Looking up, she was more than surprised. "Andrew?"

"Hi Sheriff," he gave her a little wave.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was wonderin' if the deputy position was still open."

Tori stood up and moved closer to Andrew. "You really want to help me?"

"I ain't got no excuse not to. Sheriff, ya are my friend and I do care a heck of a lot 'bout ya. And I'd feel real bad if somethin' happened to ya."

"You would?"

"Yeah, I would." Without even knowing it, they were both leaning in for a kiss…

…but that was interrupted by the grandfather clock in the office indicating it was noon. "It's noon."

"High noon."

"How long as that clock been there, 'cause I just noticed it."

"Sheriff, maybe ya should-"

"Yeah, I probably should get out there."

"Sheriff, get yer gun."

Tori took a deep breath. "Let's go." She led Andrew out of the office and onto the streets as everyone started closing their windows and locking their doors.

Emmett Sikowitz stirred from his sleep on the streets. "What'd I miss?"

Ben pushed open the saloon swing doors. "Come on, Emmett," he pulled the town drunk into the saloon.

Tori stood front and center as Andrew waited a couple feet behind her. "Ya ready, Sheriff?" Andrew inquired.

"No." Dramatic showdown music started to play. "Where is that music coming from?"

"Look!" Andrew pointed into the distance.

"Oh boy." Standing in their direction were three figures in cowboy hats. Two of the figures on each side of the front and center figure. "Now what?"

"You and Dirty Dan step closer toward each other."

"Who makes the first move?"

"You do; when ya do it means ya accepted his challenge."

Tori gulped and stepped forward. She watched with anxiety as Dirty Dan the Bandit also moved forward. "Now what?"

"Keep walkin' til the two o' ya meet face to face and talk 'bout the rules."

"Right." Tori did as she was instructed until she came face to face with Dirty Dan. "Hi, I'm Tori."

"Outta the way," Dan spoke, "this ain't no place fer a lady."

"Right, well," she pointed to the sheriff badge on her vest, "I'm kind of the sheriff so-"

"You ain't no sheriff."

"Well my dad was hurt really bad from the last ambush that he had to step down and since no one wanted to be sheriff they gave it to me."

Dirty Dan sighed. "It ain't you I got problems with. I ain't gonna shoot ya."

"Oh good."

Dan whistled. "Boys, let's go find the real sheriff. Feel free to shoot anyone in yer way."

Rough Ryder pulled out his gun. "Dibs on the Deputy."

"NO!" Tori defended. "I'm the sheriff, and you're going to have this showdown with me! You leave my dad out of this. If I win, you and your thugs go back to jail for the rest of your lives."

Dirty Dan flashed her an evil smile. "And if I win?"

"Then you get control of the town and everyone in it. Do we have a deal?"

Dan shook her hand. "Deal."

The two released hands. "Now what?"

"Now ya go back to yer 'riginal spot and on the count o' three we start shootin'."

"Oh, right." Tori walked backwards to her spot and waited for Dirty Dan. "Who does the counting?" she called to him.

"Start it Sheriff."

"Um okay…one."

"Two."

"Two and a half."

"Enough of this!" Dirty Dan and his thugs pulled out their guns.

"Okay can we reconsider you not shooting me?"

"Three." Dirty Dan was ready to pull his trigger.

"I'm dead." As Dirty Dan's bullet shot out of his gun, another bullet from the side collided with his bullet and both bullets fell to the side. "Did I do that?"

"Sheriff, look!" Andrew pointed to a figure in all black; a masquerade mask around their eyes.

"The Masked Stranger," Tori whispered.

The Masked Stranger shot at Rough Ryder, hitting him in the gut. Ryder instantly fell to the ground. Before they even had a chance to react, The Masked Stranger shot at Tough Tug. Tug was hit in the shoulder and he fell to the ground. The final shot the Masked Stranger shot was for Dirty Dan the Bandit. As Dan prepared to shoot at the vigilante, a bullet hit his chest and he fell to the ground.

"Jeezum crow we didn't hafta do a thing, Sheriff," Andrew observed.

As the entire town started cautiously entered the streets, the Masked Stranger approached Tori. Without saying a word, the stranger dropped their gun in Tori's hands. "Thanks," Tori thanked. "But I…I can't thank you enough. Can you at least tell me who you are?" And then the Masked Stranger removed _her_ mask from her face. "Jane?"

Jane just gave a cheshire grin. "Wasn't gonna let ya have all the fun in a showdown, Sheriff."

"Why are you giving me this?"

"I ain't gonna need it anymore. I think I'm fine enough bein' a dance hall girl." She spotted her beau out in the crowd. "And I think I'm ready to settle down with my bartender beau no matter what my daddy says." Ben smiled at her and the two of them kissed.

Ritchie and Kitty ran over to Tori and gave her a hug. "Congratulations, Sheriff," Ritchie congratulated as Kitty let go of the hug.

"Thanks. Oh, and Rex-"

"Keep him. You deserve him."

"But-"

"Kitty is more important to me and you were willin' to let yerself die so her former beau couldn't come back and harm her." Kitty cuddled up closer to her man. "And it's typical after a showdown for the sheriff to ride off into the sunset on his..."

"Or her," Kitty interrupted.

"…on his _or her_ horse."

"But usually the sheriff rides off with their beloved. Are ya gonna ride off with anyone in partic'lar Sheriff?"

Tori shared a glance with Andrew. "As much as I'd love to, I'm going back home, and I'm going alone." Rex whinnied and galloped over to her. "I wish you could all come back, but this is something I have to do alone."

Andrew lifted her onto her horse. "Well, we're gonna miss ya Sheriff."

Ben nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'll save a seat at the saloon fer ya…unless Emmett Sikowitz steals it."

"So y'all come back now, ya here," Jane warned.

Tori smiled at her friends. "I'll miss you guys so much." She waved at them before looking forward. "Giddyup, Rex!" The horse started galloping away as the entire town bid Sheriff Tori farewell.

And before the dream concluded, a drunken Emmett Sikowitz stumbled out of the saloon. "What'd I miss?" He looked around confused. "I need to stop puttin' coconut milk in my whiskey," he let out a long, disgusting belch and fell to the ground.

…

_Tori bolted right out of her seat and looked around. "I'm back!" She kept looking around. "Nothing's changed?" She looked at the paper on the table that only had her name written it. "It was as if nothing happened. I went through a long fantasy and it's only been a minute in the real world?" Tori tilted her head to the side. "Not bad." She stared at her paper. "And now I know how to write that skit."_

…

_A peppy Tori met up with her friends the next day at school with a big grin on her face. "Look it!" She waved her stapled pages in front of their faces. "I wrote a western skit."_

"_Look it, this is me not caring," Jade replied back with sarcastic enthusiasm._

"_Your negative…ness has no effect on me today."_

"_Good job Tori," Beck complimented._

"_Yeah girl that's really cool," Andre gave her a pat on her shoulder. "So what's your western skit about?"_

"_I'm not really sure," Tori admitted. "But I had this weird western fantasy last night where I was a sheriff and I had to face off these bad guys at high noon and none of you guys would help me."_

"_Um doesn't that sound a lot like the movie _High Noon_?" Robbie questioned._

"_Yeah, when I describe it like that. But my fantasy was totally different. All of you guys were there and you all were important. Even Rex was in my fantasy."_

_Rex's jaw dropped. "Tori Vega fantasizes about me?"_

"_Hush puppet!" This got Rex to regain composure. "But you guys weren't yourselves. Andre was Andrew, Beck was Ben, Jade was Jane, Trina was Katrina, Sinjin was Simon, Lane was Luke, Sikowitz was…basically himself but drunk. Cat and Robbie were married!"_

"_No we're not," Cat innocently objected._

"_Cat, she meant in her fantasy," Robbie corrected._

"_Oh. Why did Tori dream that we were married?" Robbie shrugged._

"_You guys weren't really married," Tori assured. "Ritchie and Miss Kitty were and Robbie was Ritchie and you were Miss Kitty."_

"_KK!"_

"_It just all seemed so real. And when it was over…I kinda didn't want it to end."_

"_Fantasies are usually like that," Beck inputted. "They're so good that you don't want them to end."_

"_I know. But the whole time I was there, I just wanted to get back home."_

"_Were you in Oz?" Cat inquired._

"_No, Cat, I was in the old west."_

"_And we were all there?"_

"_Yes, Cat, you were all there."_

"_Yay we had an adventure."_

"_I guess we did."_

"_And you turned your fantasy into a skit for the homework that we didn't have to do?" Andre asked._

"_Uh-huh! And it's over ten pages."_

"_Yeah, still don't care," Jade snarked._

_Sikowitz made his way past the students. "Good day youthful adults!"_

"_Sikowitz," Tori ran up to him and proudly displayed her work, "look I did a western skit and it's more than five pages. Isn't that creative?"_

"_Good for you Tori. What class did you do a skit for?"_

_Tori's expression was a mixture of confusion and upset. "Well, yours. You assigned it yesterday."_

_Sikowitz chuckled. "Silly Tori, I never assign homework." He continued to walk past her. "And I certainly would never do anything western related either."_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, that Sikowitz. I hope this was a decent ending; I'm not so good at endings.<strong>

**Okay I wanna clear up some confusion. You may be wondering why some characters like David, Dickers, Tug, and Ryder kept their names. David and Dickers keep their names because they're not featured in this story, just mentioned. Tug and Ryder keep their names because they're one-time characters (from **_**Prom Wrecker **_**and**_** Beggin' on Your Knees **_**respectively) and they weren't so important in here anyway. And Danny (from **_**Cat's New Boyfriend**_**) kinda got a name change, but I thought I'd clear up that he's still Danny, but he's called Dan and he's much eviler. And if you notice, no one in the west called Tori by her name (except for one time, but with 'Sheriff' before it). Tori was basically herself in that fantasy and had no purpose for changing her name. Oh, and during the song (from _Fievel Goes West) _the saloon patrons singing was in bold while the ladies singing was italicized and when the ladies and the patrons sang that one line it was bold italic- just to clear that up too.**

**So there we got one long western fantasy for you fantasy/western/movie/spoof lovers, and we even got some romance on the Cabbie, Bade, and (subtle) Tandre front for you romance lovers. I just hope this incredibly long story was worth the read.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this. Peace out!**


End file.
